Diamond "A" vs Alex Lavio
Diamond "A" vs Alex Lavio is a What-If? episode of Death Battle involving Zinniax-13's OC, Diamond "A", and Pikart767's OC, Alex Lavio. Description Quick, Cunning, Cocky, and most of all Flirty, these two magic gunslingers of the other genders became who they are today thanks to the tragedies they've had in the past. Interlude Wiz: Childhood tragedies are a often start of a villain's, or in this case, a hero's story. Boomstick: But when those tragedies create two cunning, cocky, and extremely flirty magic powered gunslingers of the opposite genders, things are likely going to go down. Wiz: Alexis "D" Fleur, more known as Diamond "A", the Arcane Phantom. Boomstick: And Alex Lavio, the Beta Player hailing from Befza. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle! Boomstick: Wait a second, *reads the script again* Wiz: What is it? Boomstick: "extremely flirty magic powered gunslingers of the opposite genders" Wiz: Oh no... Boomstick: Well audience, expect a lot of flirting in this fight. Diamond "A" Wiz: In the cities, there was a thief who nearly brought the corrupt justice system to its knees. This thief not only does things in style, but also is quite the charm indeed. And this thief is... Bomstick: The Diamond "A" (Cues: Rhythm Thief And The Emperor's Treasure, Main Theme Wiz: But before she was the legendary thief who worked for the true justice, she was a normal girl named Alexis "D" Fluer. Boomstick: Who is also my waifu! Wiz: Wait what? NO! Follow the script! Boomstick: Oh fine...Anyways, Alexis lived a pretty normal life until the Justice System killed her parents and arrested her best friend, not mentioning she herself was framed for murderer. Damn...Harsh life. Wiz: Alexis D Fluer, angered by the corrupt ways of the justice system took on the life of a thief to bring the justice system to its knees, and let's just say she actually did a pretty good job! Boomstick: But she was eventually captured by a group of mages who figured to bring her to her senses by punishing her! What in the actual-? Wiz: No one knows...But... (Cues: Showdown with Napoleon) Boomstick: Instead of punishing her, the mages accidentally INFUSED HER WITH POWERFUL MAGIC MAKING HER EVEN STRONGER! Great going mages...You had ONE JOB! Wiz: But it did do her good. Being infused with the power of magic, Alexis managed to fight back, and soon brought the justice system to its knees with this power...She would have succeeded in fact if it wasn't for a reality check from the legendary mercenary known as Zachary the "Death-Shooter". Boomstick: With his lecture, Diamond decided "hey, maybe the justice system isn't so bad..."...Or she just simply flirted with Zachary and befriended him to avoid the lecture...Well then... Wiz: Yea...she merely played Zachary for a fool, though the two eventually did become bet friends! (Cues: Wrath of the Ice Demon Boomstick: In combat, Diamond specializes in dodging and manipulating her enemies into doing her bidding. Being a master manipulator and flirt, Diamond is capable of making even the most emo of people do her bidding.,,Man, this chick is the BEST! Wiz: *Sighs* Anyways, when Diamond is capable of moving many times the speed of light instantly, and is capable of dodging nearly anything thrown at her. Boomstick: Diamond wields the Magica-03 Pistols, which are auto-revolvers that are infused with magic! Are you sure she's not a magical girl in disguise? Wiz: Focus...Anyways, the Magica-03 are dual pistols which can fire magical shots in rapid fire, These rounds can range from freezing shots to explosive rounds fired in rapid succession. Boomstick: She also has the Psy-Break Saber, which is a blade capable of projecting psychic energy as a weapon. She also has the Graceful-Blue, which is a gunblade that can project lightning, fire, or ice magic instantly in a straight line, and is the perfect tool for hand to hand combat! Wiz: Then there is her stronger weapons which make the previous weapons look like childsplay! The Fluer's Dance is a set of psychic throwing knives that somehow actively target the enemies pressure points to stun them. The sapphire's eternal... Boomstick: Is a goddamn Rocker Launcher that can fire the same magical shots! What the actual-? Wiz: No one knows. Boomstick: *Sighs* Fine...Anyways, her strongest weapon is the Diamond-Dust, which is a MINIGUN that can fire all 4 magical rounds at once! Again, damn! Wiz: She wouldn't be known as the Arcane Phantom without her set of special powers though! Such as the Magica-Break and Magica-Charge, both which change and fire her magical rounds, while Magica-Charge enhances them, and they combo together well! (Cues: El's Sacred Tree. Boomstick: Then there is her LITERAL charming gaze! Just a quick glance when she uses this can induce mild-level brainwashing. While this brainwashing is weak, its enough to cause migraines and stunning her opponents in place for brief periods. The Time-Reflex allows her to stop time briefly! Allowing her to easily dodge attacks. This move does put a strain on her though, and can only be used 3 times a match...Like...HOW!? Wiz: NO ONE KNOWS! *Sighs* Anyways...the Psycha-Breaker is a counterattack that blasts the victim with psychic energy, which is often useful for enhancing her charming gaze or stunning her opponents for enough time to counterattack. Laser-Rain is a move exclusive to Diamond-Dust, which fires all 3 magical shots at once! These magical shots are powerful enough to level entire cities to the ground into dust, no pun intended! Boomstick: Are we done yet with abilities? Wiz: Oh hell no! She has a shit ton more! The Graceful-Flurry is a quick strike from her gunblade, the Graceful-Blue, which tends to go... Boomstick: Overkill! It freezes an enemy solid, zaps them with high voltage lightning before blowing them up with explosive fire! Wiz: Finally, there is the Sapphire's Bang, which traps enemies in an electric snare from the blast of Sapphire's Eternal. This is followed up with an explosive shot, granted if it lands to begin with. Boomstick: But did you know this is not even her FINAL FORM!? Wiz: Correct! By tapping into Fluer's Grace, her speed and magical abilities are heightened immensely! During this state, she is near impossible to hit in trade for a slight durability drop. Noomstick: But her ultimate form is the Flower's Destruction...Man, what's with all of these flower references? Wiz: Probably because she is a master thief and flirt. Anyways, the Flower's Destruction doubles her speed and magical abilities, and allows her to wield the Psy-Breaker Rapier in a duel-wield with any other weapon of hers, which can project deadly psychic blasts. (Cues: Eve's Theme Boomstick: Diamond "A" is one tough bitch! She is capable of trading blows with the universe-traveling Zinax, easily exploited pressure points on many occasions, and once charmed the emo god Nordica into doing her bidding! She can even blow up mountains!? Damn! This girl is not only hot and flirty, but she's unstoppable! Wiz: Don't take her as the perfect girl. She can sometimes get carried away with her flirting to the point of distracting herself, and has a pretty big ego. Not to mention that a few shots can put her down! But that hasn't stopped her from bringing entire cities and militarizes to their knees begging for mercy. Boomstick: This girl is a badass! She is so much of a badass that when she retired from her life of a thief, she decided "hey, this is boring, let me become a demon hunter!", and she just did it! Man, I love this one! Wiz: Boomstick...you'd know she'd kill you given the chance, right!? Boomstick: Don't care! Anyways, if there is a corrupt justice system that is bringing harm, you know who to call! Diamond "A"! "Hey there! I may be nice and all, but you better watch yourself! I am a thief, and anyone who gets in my way is asking for a BRUTAL BEAT DOWN!" - Diamond "A" Alex Lavio Snowman (Brawl Remix) - Earthbound Wiz: Players are a boost certain individuals are chosen to become, while there are many different variations of the player, when talking about Beta Players, Alex Lavio of Befza is considered one of the best, if not the best of that group. Boomstick: But it wasn't always like that, Alex had to go through some life-changing shit to get to that stature. Wiz: Living in the snowy region of Befza, he was only five when his father was murdered, and when he was eight, his older brother died to cancer. Boomstick: These events caused her mother to send her sanity down to zero, and then became a very abusive parent to Alex and his younger brother Steven. Wiz: She'd threaten to kill them, attacked them, and at one point, tried to kill them. Boomstick: But at that very moment, Alex had enough of that shit, took Steven, and ran away. Wiz: Trying to get out of there as fast as he could, Alex took nothing with him except the clothing he wore on that day and the only thing that he could really care about at that moment, Steven. Considering that he lived in that said region for almost all his life, he thought that they could survive the cold long enough to find shelter, or even civilization. Boomstick: But of course, since mother nature is a bitch, a harsh blizzard started a week later. Wiz: This led up to the event that changed Alex's life forever, losing Steven in the blizzard soon before being knocked out by the cold. Boomstick: But hey, on the bright side, a civilization of players found Alex and took him in as their own to become a player like them! Sure, we don’t know what happened to Steven and he is most likely dead, who was the person you only cared about, but hey! Everything is okay since you’re still alive. Wiz: Too soon Boomstick! Boomstick: Oh… well um, can we finish his story up, I really want to talk about this guy’s weapons. Wiz: Alright fine, like Boomstick said, Alex became a player from the civilization, inwhich he was destined to meet two other players, Nesten and Gumi, where they join up and destroy a threat to the multiple reigns around Aither many years later. During that time, he built his own weapons, and trained his abilities to join them, and stop that threat, and they eventually did! Boomstick: We done? Good! Now it’s time for my favorite part, the weapons. Wiz: Hold up, we need to explain the Alex’s Player abilities first. Boomstick: Aw damnit. Fun Dead Theme - Eddsworld Wiz: Being a Beta Player, his main strength is his overall physical abilities, in this case, his speed and reactions. Boomstick: Like all types of players, he is immune to most types of mind control or mind wiping. Wiz: And as well like all types of players, he has his own types of abilities, which he himself are unable to be hurt by, once again, like all players. Boomstick: However, his abilities on their own are well… subpar compared to other players. Wiz: He has Burst, where he can use energy to attack with beams, balls, or explosive fireworks, and is strong enough to be capable of harming beings that can wipe out entire cities and take the carnage just fine. Boomstick: Wait, and that’s subpar compared to other players?! Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: Well damn. Wiz: Alex also has Bolt, where he can fire lightning from his hands, which shocks at 700 million volts. Despite the high number, it is under 3 times less than actual lightning bolts. Boomstick: He also has Thief, which drains magical energy and stat boost from the opponent by grabbing them. Wiz: Along with that, he can use Take, which drains health from his opponents when grabbed with this attack. Boomstick: Glacier creates a moving line of ice spikes, which can somehow freeze you completely. Wiz: Well actually, they freeze the opponent's legs, but I can see where you’re getting at. Boomstick: Then finally there’s Reflector, which reflects 3 projectile blows, no matter how strong. Wiz: The amount can be increased, however, the Reflector can be broken by physical attacks, adding a weakness to it. Boomstick: NOW can we go onto the weapons? Wiz: We’ve got one last ability to go, which is by far Alex’s deadliest, Rage. Boomstick: Despite being near impossible for Beta Players to learn it and use it correctly, he somehow can. Wiz: His past was the key to this, which will increase all his abilities and strength by times 10! His speed and reactions however are increased by times 20! Boomstick: Holy shit, that’s awesome! Wiz: However, it drains energy at a rapid rate. Boomstick: OFCOURSE it has a time limit. Can we get to the weapons now? Wiz: There’s one last thing we need to discuss about the abilities though. Boomstick: Oh, right. Alex can combine his abilities with any part of his body or something, Burst increases physical attacks from that body part, Bolt makes him overall faster on ground movement, and gives him a magnetic pull, allowing to move on walls or ceilings, Thief takes some stat boosts and magical energy with each blow, Take drains health from each blow, and Glacier makes his attacks overall more heavier can we NOW get to the weapons. Wiz: But we haven’t… ugh, fine... Boomstick: YEAH! Alex carries two guns named Alta and Bepha, these twin pistols use Alex’s own abilities as ammo, but instead forces them to deal 25% more. When put next to each other however will make them deal 45% instead for each. Wiz: Both pistol has different modes that affect the firing and energy taken. There is the rapid mode which can fire it’s bullets a lot faster at the cost of less damage, and the charge mode, which can charge up the power of the attack to levels that can destroy mountains. Boomstick: Wait, we’re already getting on that level?! Wiz: Yup. Boomstick: As long as he doesn’t get any higher than that, I’m fine. Wiz: Hey, you’re the one who wanted to do the weapons before doing his overall personality. Boomstick: Yeah but… Wiz: Let’s get back on the topic, please? Boomstick: Fine. Alex also has another gun called Gemini, which is another mechanically enhanced pistol, and ho boy, this single pistol has almost as many modes as the amount of beers I’ve had today. Speaking of which, *the sound of a can being opened is heard*. Wiz: You DO know I was lying about the Iron Liver thing. Boomstick: That ain’t gonna stop me. *Insert funny title about Kirby Return to Dreamland Bosses* Wiz: Anyways, Gemini has the Charge and Rapid modes like Alta and Bepha, as well as a HUGE array of other modes to choose from. Boomstick: It has a Melee mode, which turns it into a magical Lightsaber-Rip Off, capable of reflecting magical shots, and is naturally as strong as his Charge… Shots… damnit. Wiz: Speaking of Gemini’s modes, it has a rail mode, which moves at speeds multiple times faster than light. Boomstick: Gemini also has a Piercing mode, which is meant to get through defences, and goes through opponents, potentially allowing it to hit multiple times… somehow. Wiz: Then there’s Gemini’s Homing mode, which does just as the name says, the bullet will home onto targets until it’s destroyed, or you get hit, however, it is slower than Alex’s average bullets. Boomstick: And somehow, he can turn his bullets into boomerangs with the boomerang mode, which returns to Alex after firing it. Doesn’t that sound a bit pointless, considering that you're sending your bullets right back at you? Which is something that you DON'T want? Wiz: That’s one of the risks to it, the other is it’s range. However, what it lacks in practicality is what it makes in unpredictability, seriously, who’s going to expect a bullet to boomerang? Besides, the chances of him hitting himself is VERY unlikely with his pure speed alone. Boomstick: He has a Paralysing mode, which turns each bullet into a mini tazer, and stuns foes for a short moment of time. But the bullet isn’t leifle? What the fuck? Wiz: While the bullet isn’t, the stun most certainly is, depending on how resistant or weak to electric attacks, the stun’s length will either increase or decrease. Keep in mind, a foe normally neutral to electric attacks can be stunned for 10, to 20 seconds, and it doesn’t even end if you’re hit. Boomstick: Huh. Wiz: There is then the poisonous mode, which is covered by a poisonous substance that will drain the opponent’s health down, for how long and how much per drain is, like Paralysing, dependent on how resistant or weak to poisons. Boomstick: Does it last for 10 to 20 seconds too on neutral foes? Wiz: No, it does last 5 seconds on neutral foes, however, it will drain them down pretty fast. Boomstick: Split, well, splits the bullet into 3 different shots partially after the shot, if timed right, the bullet can deal 4 times the amount?! What? Wiz: The explanation to this is that the energy required to break the bullet into multiple shots also hits the target. Boomstick: Finally, we’ve got the Condensed Ability mode, which basically turns the bullets into Alta and Bepha’s shots. Wiz: Gemini has pretty much infinite ammo, as the gun creates it’s own bullets, though some take longer than others, he can really never run out of bullets, leaving one less of a worry on Alex. Boomstick: Is this the same with Alta and Bepha? Wiz: Well, no, the shots do use Alex’s own magical energy to make it’s shots... Boomstick: HAH! Wiz: ...which is why he has the Beta Packet on his belt, which rapidly restores his own magic energy, somewhat like a battery. Boomstick: What! How does that even work? Wiz: Magic, and also some pretty impossible science, considering he DID make it himself. Boomstick: Ok, so he’s a nerd? Music Stops. Wiz: What?! Not really- Boomstick: No seriously, look at him! He has that nerd get up going, a buncha handmade weapons, glasses, and his main fighting traits is outsmarting and playing his opponents! Wiz: Can we get back to the script, please? Boomstick: Fine. Pre-Death Aradia’s Theme (Unused) - Homestuck Boomstick: Anyways, how long does that make Alta and Bepha last for? Wiz: Imagine the Metal Blades from Mega Man 2, except always recharging. Boomstick: So, now is it technically infinite energy? Wiz: Well, no, Alex can run out of energy if he is reckless, but still, it’d take a hella long time of non-stop shooting. Also, about the glasses… Boomstick: What about them? Wiz: Well they’re another one of his own inventions, called the Technological Glasses- Boomstick: Jesus what kind of name is that!? Are you SURE he’s not a nerd? Wiz: By this point I’m not even sure I should answer that, despite having 20/20 vision, he rather uses these to seek out weaknesses and pressure points, increase his already insane reaction time, act like a pair of backward eyes to counter sneak attacks, and can even be used as a Cell Phone. Boomstick: That… reminds me of something a Homestuck character would have as one of their equipment. Wiz: What? Boomstick: In fact, his entire line-up of items remind me of Homestuck’s. Wiz: Where did you get that analogy? Boomstick: It’s written on my script in red pen, you don’t see it? Wiz: No… Let me see your script! *Paper movement is heard, before some quiet mumbling.* Wiz: Huh, who would’ve put that there? Boomstick: Who knows, possibly someone who’s complete trash, but we’ve wasted enough time over some red pen, let’s finish this bio up so we can see the fight! Wiz: Alright, Alex also has the Beta Band, which makes him immune to Poison, and Electric attacks. Boomstick: And finally, he has his own set of Grenades! Infused with his own abilities, these create a giant explosion of energy, electricity, or ice, or even come in a sticky bomb form that starts draining health or stat boosts and magical energy once latched on. Wiz: What’s more is that he can make the Pin, SOMEHOW a explosive instead of the Grenade, which is a major switch up, however at the cost of explosive carnage. And considering that they are made from his own abilities, Alex is completely immune to them. Boomstick: Does that mean that he can do the Pin in the hand trick, AND LIVE EACH TIME!? Wiz: Yup, and not to mention these explosions at the VERY least are large city busters, at MOST however these Grenades can destroy giant mountains with relative ease! Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! The Sniper - Mafiatale Wiz: Alex himself physically is extremely fast, reaching near the speed of light instantly, and being capable of reacting to attacks that are multiple times faster than light without anything on him. Boomstick: However, when fighting himself, he’s quite lacking… well at least compared to his weaponry. Wiz: He makes up with that in his own abilities, which increase his strength. Boomstick: Is he a glass cannon like Diamond? Wiz: Well, compared to other players, yes. Boomstick: Ye- wait compared to other players? How much is that? Wiz: Let’s say he is capable of taking blows that can destroy mountains. Boomstick: Oh… Wiz: Alex is highly experienced, having over 13+ years of training and making his ideal equipment. Boomstick: He’s also pretty smart, having an IQ of 180. Yup, he’s a nerd. Wiz: *Sigh* Boomstick: What? You know I’m true! Shootout! - Mafiatale Wiz: Alex has developed himself in those 13 years, he is very cunning and confident in himself, as well as very adaptive to situations, though he has trouble with first time tricks, even then, he can play his opponents for fools and control the fight into his own favor, similar to a Puppetmaster. Boomstick: He also is very skilled at taking his opponent’s weapons along with this, similarly to a thief. Oh, and he’s very, VERY flirty when it comes to meeting pretty woma-''' Wiz: What’s up with the pause? '''Boomstick: I swear to god Alex you better not steal one of my waifus. Wiz: What?! I thought you’d bring up how they would likely flirt more than actually fight. Boomstick: Oh, yeah and that. Wiz: Back onto topic, Alex’s long experience has given him the ability to combine his own abilities and weapons. Boomstick: Such as Bullet Hell! Which is a very hard to dodge combination of all 3 of his guns, and by combining energy, fires rapid bullets that are much faster than his normal rapid bullets. Wiz: There’s also Volting Freeze, which by using a combination of Bolt and Glacier, creates lines of electricity from each spike of ice created, effectively causing a chain reaction. Boomstick: But by far his deadliest skill is the Charge Gun! By combining all 3 guns, he creates a huge beam of his own energy. Wiz: The beam is so strong, it caused MASSIVE harm to a foe that destroyed, and survived the destruction of a large island. Boomstick: Let me guess, it has a huge draw back though at the cost of all that power. Wiz: Yup, it drains almost all of Alex’s energy from using it. Boomstick: Of course. Wiz: Alex has performed a large amount of feats on his journey to destroy the meteor. Boomstick: Yeah, he’s capable of casually harming foes that can destroy cities, takes hits from Mountain Level threats, and could dodge Blinding, which is near the speed of light. Wiz: Alex also could catch a small house to save multiple people during a fight against the corrupt. Boomstick: The what? Wiz: Enemies that were once players, but turned insane and hell bent on destroying everything. Also stronger than the average player of that class. Boomstick: Huh. Wiz: Alex built all of his equipment, learned Rage, which if you remember, is pretty much impossible for a Beta player to use. Boomstick: He defeated and even killed Abby on his own, who is this amalgamate chick, who is pretty much on almost the same playing fields as him, both skill and stat wise. Wiz: Killing her is more impressive however, considering that she’s like Majin Buu, and will always come back together from most blows. He also managed to kill his father’s murderer, and quite easily too. Boomstick: But hey, he’s not without his weaknesses. Wiz: Yeah, while some we’ve gone over, such as his subpar abilities, his weakness to dealing with first time tricks, and his limited energy. He is VERY emotionally unstable when it comes to past tradigities, and like Diamond, he is a little cocky, though not to the same scale. Also, like Diamond, Alex has a problem with flirting to the point of distracting himself. Boomstick: Yeah, and yet he has still yet to find his love even though he’s pretty good at flirting. Wiz: And he hasn’t appeared ever since the Pre-Bad Future came to an end. Boomstick: The what? Wiz: It was a time difference between when Nesten stayed in the bad future, and a year passed, before being taken back to the future, known as Post-Bad Future. Boomstick: And why is this a weakness? Wiz: Most returning players became Continental to Country to Planet or to Star. Boomstick: Well holy shit… why can’t we scale then? Wiz: You can’t scale different type of players to each other, as all types grow differently depending on who they fight and how powerful they are. Boomstick: Phew, good thing too, I was worried that I could’ve lost another-''' Wiz: Don’t start. '''Boomstick: Come on! Wiz: Also, Rage is extremely situational, meaning that in order to get it, the opponent needs to do something that would actually piss him off, which is surprisingly unlikely. Boomstick: I’ve been wondering, how strong is a Raged Charge Gun? Wiz: Well, possibly around destroying around a large island strong. Boomstick: Oh man… Wiz: That is if he has enough energy to use it from the amount rage drops. Boomstick: I’ve also got another question, what happened to the mother? Wiz: She committed suicide. Music Stops Boomstick: … Wiz: … Boomstick: Well that turned dark and depressing. Alex’s footsteps echoed through the alleyway, the man had nowhere to run, exactly how Alex planned. “It was sixteen years ago you killed my father,” Alex points Gemini at the person who he wanted dead for a very long time. The red aura of rage surrounded him, it consumed him, yet Alex welcomed it fully. “...it is just now that you’ll be finally put into justice.” DEATH BATTLE!!! Results Next Time... Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Pikart767 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles